


What to Say?

by lasairfhiona



Series: Grabbing Time [5]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe Wonders what to say...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to Say?

Joe stood with MacLeod in the hallway. He knew the Highlander heard the shower running and was curious as to who was here, especially since they both knew Methos had left town again. Joe wasn't sure what he was going to tell Duncan if he asked who was there, right now he preferred to pretend it was just the two of them in the house.

The sound of the water stopping followed by her calling, "Joe, there are no towels," had him cringing.

"It's on the sink," he replied. He'd taken a clean towel in to her earlier knowing there wasn't any on the racks.

MacLeod looked between Joe and the door where he knew the bathroom to be and raised his eyebrow. He wanted to ask.

Deciding a retreat was the best option, Joe ended the conversation With MacLeod and ushered his friend out the door rather rudely so he wouldn't have to figure out what to say when she came walking out.


End file.
